Amortentia
by LettyHyuuga
Summary: Melhores rivais ou melhores amores?


**Harry Potter não me pertence, é da JK, só pego os personagens pra brincar de vez em quando.**

 **Oneshot baseada em duas fanarts que não consigo colocar os links aqui, então, se quiserem ver podem ir nos meus perfis do Nyah e do Social Spirit.**

 **Boa leitura.**

Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger são os melhores bruxos de sua geração e competem desde o primeiro ano pelo posto de aluno estrela número um. O fato de estarem em Slytherin e Gryffindor respectivamente, sempre causou desconforto na maior parte dos corvos, que se sentiam mal por não alcançá-los nas notas, mesmo estudando loucamente, e formando grupos de estudo com esse único objetivo. A verdade, era que Hermione não era normal, sua inteligência era acima da média e seus amigos sabiam disso desde o primeiro ano, e por isso, nem tentavam se igualar a ela. Já com Draco, bem, ele é teimoso e competitivo como ninguém nunca viu, então, não era realmente uma surpresa para ninguém que o conhecia que se esforçasse tanto para superar Granger, ainda que não conseguisse fazê-lo em todas as disciplinas. O que surpreendeu a maior parte de sua casa foi o empenho que ele colocou para recuperar sua honra e vencê-la em pelo menos algumas assinaturas, coisa que conquistava com esforço significativo e muitas horas de estudo. Era injusto, ele pensava, ela tinha uma memória especial, não era normal ler alguma coisa uma vez e se lembrar palavra por palavra. Sua satisfação quando conquistava uma nota maior que a dela, ou recebia elogios onde ela falhava, era nítida. O fato de ser filho único, porque sua mãe teve vários abortos, não porque seus pais não desejaram mais filhos, fez com ele fosse mimado em excesso, mas que acima de tudo quisesse ser o motivo de orgulho de seus pais, que o amavam mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo. Foi assim que sua rivalidade com o trio começou, bem, no caso de Granger, era uma rivalidade normal, ela até era tolerável quando estava longe dos dois idiotas, ainda que ele se ressentisse horrores do soco que levou no terceiro ano.

O fato é que, depois de seis anos vendo a competição, todos estavam acostumados a ver o loiro com a cara enfiada nos livros para ganhar nas notas de Granger ou no campo de quadribol treinando até a exaustão para vencer Potter, coisa que não acontecia com muita frequência e o deixava frustrado o bastante para passar dias amuado e com a cara enfiada nos livros e trabalhos escolares… de novo.

\- Draco, vai parar de enfeitar essa redação em algum momento ainda hoje? - Theo perguntou, surgindo a seu lado. - Não pode perder o jantar de novo, seu padrinho vai vir te arrastar pelas orelhas se o fizer.

O loiro fungou, irritado com a interrupção.

\- Meu padrinho me odeia. Ele sabe que aquela gata velha está me prejudicando para ajudar Granger e não vai falar com Dumbledore.

Theo revirou os olhos.

\- Pelo amor de Merlin, não adianta tentar ganhar da menininha preferida da professora em transfiguração. McGonnagal provavelmente faz isso porque pensa que o professor Snape te dá as melhores notas em poções porque é seu padrinho.

\- Isso é uma mentira! - Draco disse, revoltado.

Theo levantou as mãos, sorrindo.

\- Eu sei, eu sei.

\- É que todo mundo pensa isso. - Draco disse, chateado. Essa era uma de suas maiores frustrações no mundo.

\- Ninguém que importa. - Theo disse, colocando a mão no ombro do amigo.

Era verdade, dentro de Slytherin, todos sabiam que Draco estudava de verdade para ter suas notas altas em Poções, e que se sabia mais do que os outros era porque cresceu ouvindo as lições do padrinho e sendo cobrado por um pai exigente e uma mãe perfeccionista, ainda que os tivesse enrolados em seu dedo mindinho.

Draco primeiro mordeu os lábios, indeciso sobre como responder, mas logo resolveu que podia ser aventureiro e sorriu com malícia.

\- Está tentando flertar comigo, Theo?

O jovem se inclinou, chegando bem perto do loiro, que era um dos alunos mais desejados da escola, mas geralmente muito focado em Granger e Potter para notar o resto do mundo. Ele não desperdiçaria essa chance.

\- Está funcionando?

A resposta do herdeiro dos Malfoy foi aproximar o rosto do amigo com lentidão, os dois podiam sentir o hálito um do outro e bateram as testas ao se assustarem com a voz retumbante que ecoou nas masmorras.

\- Espero não estar interrompendo nada.

\- Professor!

\- Padrinho!

Os dois adolescentes encaravam o chefe de sua casa com caras controladas, mas Nott deu dois passos para trás quando o professor se aproximou dele.

\- Está tentando seduzir meu afilhado, senhor Nott? Distraí-lo de seus estudos?

\- Claro que não, eu só vim chamá-lo para jantar. – Theo se justificou, Draco era bonito e sumamente desejável, mas ele não era idiota e tinha amor a vida. Entre Severus Snape e Lucius Malfoy, ele não chegaria a maioridade.

\- O mesmo que eu, já pode se retirar.

O rapaz não tardou nem dois segundos para sair rapidamente dali, deixando Draco sozinho com Snape, que sorria para o afilhado, que estava com cara azeda.

\- Esse jogo de espantar meus possíveis namorados está ficando velho, padrinho. – Draco reclamou.

\- Mas é tão divertido. – O pocionista reconheceu. – Além disso, seus pais contam comigo para preservar sua castidade e sua família de um bastardo, ou pelo menos, dificultar a ebulição de seus hormônios adolescentes.

Draco fez uma careta.

\- Bem, não pode impedir o que faço depois que volta para seus maridos.

\- Realmente gostaria de te impedir de ficar emburrado no quarto reclamando de Potter, Granger, mas já aceitei que está numa fase obsessiva. – Severus provocou, zombando das possíveis aventuras de seu afilhado e sabendo perfeitamente o que se passava em seu coração, mesmo que ele fosse muito teimoso para reconhecer isso, a experiência que tinha ajudava muito nesse sentido.

O loiro, cerrou os dentes com força. Odiava o fato de que não podia ganhar uma discussão com o padrinho, mas realmente estava chateado aquela semana, nada do que fazia parecia bom o bastante. Não importava o quanto treinava, o quanto estudava, eles sempre ganhavam, ele só não sabia porque doía tanto, os risos de escárnio, os olhares de desprezo… ele era Draco Malfoy, devia ser possível ignorar Potter e Granger.

\- Só queria zombar de mim como o resto da escola ou posso ajudá-lo em algo mais? – Ele perguntou, azedo.

Severus fez uma careta e deu-lhe um safanão.

\- Não ajudei a criar um hufflepuff, deixe de drama. É hora do jantar. – Ele disse, odiando ver como seu precioso afilhado andava pálido e com aspecto doentio em seu sexto ano.

\- Eu não estou com fome.

Draco percebeu que tinha dito a coisa errada quando seu padrinho agarrou sua orelha e o arrastou até a porta da sala comum.

\- Agora, pretende agir como um rapaz capaz de se comportar ou tenho que te arrastar até o salão?

Draco nem pensou em responder, mas lançou um olhar ressentido ao homem ao mesmo tempo em que esfregava a orelha dolorida. Severus suspirou, mas pelo menos conseguiu levar o menino para o jantar.

\- Vou deixar que meus melhores alunos participem de uma oficina especial. Terão um laboratório para criar e experimentar com poções, vai ser bom para desenvolver as habilidades daqueles que estão acima da média.

\- Vou ganhar uma folga de Potter e Longbottom? Porque para ser pior que aqueles dois, só tentando com muita força.

\- Sim, estará sem os dois. – Severus disse, preferindo não comentar que esses alunos precisamente estariam num projeto especial de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Riddle já tinha dito que queria Draco nos duelos, mas ia usar a ajuda de Potter para treinar os mais atrasados antes de chamar todos os alunos. – Na verdade, do sexto ano, terá apenas a companhia da senhorita Granger e seu amigo Nott, isso é, se ele aceitar a carga extra de problemas.

\- Ele vai, podemos passar mais tempo juntos. – Draco disse, se dirigindo para a mesa de sua casa, sem se despedir do padrinho, afinal, estava bravo com ele.

\- Não é com esse jovem de cabelos pretos que quer passar mais tempo, afilhado. – Ele murmurou, indo para a mesa dos professores, onde se sentou ao lado de Remus, que manteve o sorriso afável no rosto, mas que deixou uma mão acariciar sua coxa por baixo da mesa.

\- Por que esse cenho franzido? – O lobisomem perguntou.

\- Draco, estou preocupado com ele.

\- Pelo menos ele veio jantar hoje. – Remus disse, olhando para o afilhado do marido, a quem ele quase tinha perdido ao aceitar uma união com ele e Sirius. Os pais de Draco eram seus amigos, mas foi um longo caminho para que aceitassem seu amor por um lobisomem e pelo escandaloso Lorde Black.

\- Porque o arrastei pelas orelhas, não sei se é normal um adolescente perder várias refeições só porque perdeu um jogo. E as noites estudando? O rapaz vai se dar uma estafa. – Severus reclamou.

\- Sempre pode conversar com os pais dele, já disse a Minerva que precisamos fazer alguma coisa sobre essa rivalidade imbecil entre as casas, o problema não é perder um jogo, são as piadas e brincadeiras que vem depois. – Remus disse, franzindo os lábios. Ele ajudava a vice diretora a controlar sua antiga casa, Severus desconfiava que ela o treinava para seu lugar, quando ela finalmente fosse ocupar o de Albus.

\- Claro, assim ele vai me odiar para sempre e Lucius e Narcissa vão arrancá-lo da escola para terminar os estudos em casa, sabe como eles são super protetores.

Remus sorriu com o tamanho da cara de pau do marido.

\- Claro, só eles. – Ironizou. – Ele é um adolescente, um poço de hormônios. O ponto é que eles não ficam só cheios de energia e loucos para trocar fluídos corporais, eles literalmente são mais propensos a períodos de depressão, ansiedade… é o corpo deles mudando.

Severus suspirou.

\- Culpo Poppy por suas divagações pseudo médicas, e pela falta de tempo. – Severus acusou. Remus era professor de transfiguração e Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas para os alunos dos primeiros anos, dando mais tempo para Minerva trabalhar em deveres administrativos e para o profesor Riddle ajudar os aurores com casos complicados, Severus pensava que aquela serpente estava querendo roubar o lugar do chefe dos aurores e deixar Remus com suas aulas completamente.

\- Ela tem sido muito prestativa em me ensinar algumas coisas básicas sobre medimagia, não seja chato. – Remus admoestou.

Severus revirou os olhos.

\- Eu não sou o chato, é Sirius quem fica choramingando que sempre termina sozinho.

\- Vamos cuidar dele essa noite, prometo que não vai mais ter que ouvir reclamações. – O lobisomem disse, com um sorriso malicioso, que fez Severus tremer de antecipação.

X~x~X

No primeiro dia do laboratório, Theo voltou dizedo que Granger era mais mandona que Draco e Pansy juntos, se jogando num sofá e choramingando dramaticamente, fazendo toda a sala comum rir. Draco estava programado para trabalhar no laboratório dos estudantes no dia seguinte, então riu e provocou o amigo sobre não saber lidar com leões.

\- Alguém quer vir voar? Jogar um pouco? – Ele perguntou, segurando sua vassoura e ajeitando sua bolsa de treino no ombro.

\- Não, se for para me sentar em paus duros e ficar com a bunda doendo depois, prefiro que sejam de caras bonitos. – Blaise disse, sorrindo da própria piada e ganhando um safanão de Pansy e uma risada geral de seus colegas.

\- Não obrigado, teria sido suficiente, Blaise. – Ela disse, ainda que estivesse sorrindo e olhou para Draco em seguida. – Quer que eu vá assistir para não ficar sozinho?

\- Não, sei que odeia ficar sentada lá sem fazer nada. – Draco disse. – Além disso, não é como se eu precisasse de escolta, até mais.

Assim que ele saiu, ela olhou para Theo e Blaise.

\- Já podem ir, digam que queriam ar fresco. – Ela instruiu, pegando seu livro novamente.

\- Mas ele disse que não precisava de escolta e Granger me fez limpar caldeirões e cortar vários ingredientes com precisão milimétrica. – Theo reclamou. – Estou morto.

\- Potter também gosta de treinar sozinho depois das aulas, e ele geralmente vai com Weasley. – Ela disse, e foi o bastante para ter os dois se levantado em tempo recorde. Nenhum deles confiava nos dois leões idiotas para não atacarem seu amigo.

Se Pansy fosse uma apostadora, ela ganharia muito ouro, ou foi isso que os meninos pensaram quando chegaram no campo de quadribol para encontrar Draco rodeado de leões idiotas fazendo piadas. Potter estava voando e seu bando de idiotas ria e caçoavam de Draco, que os olhava como se fossem a sujeira de suas botas enquanto tentava atravessar o corredor rumo ao campo. Finnigan foi idiota o suficiente para entrar em sua frente dizendo algo sobre querer sabotar o treino de Potter, e foi então que o loiro sacou sua varinha, apontando-a para o pescoço do irlandês.

\- Sugiro que saia da minha frente, menino irlandês, antes que eu perca minha paciência e tente rearrumar sua cara feia com furúnculos.

\- Isso seria uma grande melhora do que a cara que ele tem hoje. – Blaise disse, empurrando um leão qualquer para chegar ao lado de Draco e passar o braço ao redor da cintura do loiro. – Um dos requisitos para entrar em Gryffindor tem que ter a ver com a falta de sex appeal.

Draco riu, porque o garoto a sua frente fez cara de não ter entendido a ofensa de Blaise, que revirou os olhos.

\- Falta de sex appeal e inteligência.

\- Pelo menos não somos um bando de promíscuos. – A voz de Potter chegou até eles e a visão do quatro olhos com algumas gotas de suor escorrendo pelo pescoço forte e bronzeado fizeram Blaise repensar sua teoria sobre a falta de sex apeeal, Potter afinal, era uma delícia.

Draco ficou tenso como um cabo de vassoura, seus olhos brilharam de raiva, mas Theo foi mais rápido, abraçando-o pelo outro lado e olhando provocadoramente para Potter.

\- Só está com inveja porque em Slytherin tratamos nosso apanhador muito bem. – Provocou. – Devia ver a festa que fazemos no vestiário, fazemos fila para chupar as bolas do Draco por se submeter a tortura de aguentar vocês em campo.

Draco riu do absurdo da afirmação de Theo, se sonhassem em fazer algo do tipo, estariam envenenados com algum laxante por seu próprio chefe de casa.

\- Vamos lá, garotos. Acho que prefiro pular o treino e ir direto para a festa. – O loiro disse, com diversão, desistindo de treinar para voltar com os amigos para a sala comum.

As três serpentes estavam tão distraídas fazendo mais comentários absurdos sobre as "festas" que promoviam no salão de Salazar, que perderam o momento em que a magia de Potter deu um estalo, quebrando sua vassoura, presente de seu padrinho.

\- Ah, amigo… - Ron disse, olhando para Harry, que ainda tinha um olhar de fogo puro para os três slytherins abraçados.

\- O quê? – O moreno perguntou, irritado e totalmente pronto para uma briga, Malfoy o tirava do sério e tinha custado sua vassoura.

\- Hum… não interessa o quanto queira, não vamos fazer fila para te dar uma chupada. – Ron brincou, fazendo o grupo explodir em gargalhadas, e Harry olhá-lo feio. A maior parte das pessoas teria medo, mas Ron era seu melhor amigo e sabia o que estava acontecendo, por isso, passou o braço sobre seu ombro e sussurrou. – Relaxa, companheiro, duvido que algum deles sobrevivesse a Severus Snape se realmente tocassem o afilhado dele, não precisa ficar com ciúmes.

\- Eu não estou! – Harry protestou, com muita convicção. Convicção demais.

Ron não contestou isso, uma vida com cinco irmãos mais velhos o fez saber o momento de parar de provocar antes que ganhasse um soco.

X~x~X

Draco não se sentia bem há algum tempo, mas depois de uma noite com seus amigos na sala comum, esquecendo dos estudos e do quadribol por algumas horas, se sentia renovado, tinha tomado um café da manhã reforçado e fingiu que não viu o sorriso brilhante de Remus, dando-lhe um sinal positivo da mesa dos professores, só porque era constrangedor que ele estivesse vigiando-o tão de perto, se culpou por nunca mais ter ido ao chá com ele. O lobisomem era seu preferido, Sirius era seu parente, mas Remus era o cara que lia para ele, sempre teve paciência com suas intermináveis perguntas e que sempre lhe dava chocolate.

\- O que vai fazer hoje? Tem a manhã livre. – Pansy perguntou a seu lado.

\- Vou ao laboratório de poções dos alunos. Quero começar uma poção hoje, vou tentar uma modificação na matriz transformadora de uma esquelecrece para regenerar…

\- Não quero saber detalhes. – Ela disse, fazendo cara de tédio. – Quer que eu vá fazer as unhas para não ficar sozinho com Granger?

\- O que está acontecendo com vocês? Posso lidar com esses imbecis por mim mesmo. – Ele reclamou, seu humor azedando.

Pansy sorriu, ela não ia ser a maluca de dizer que não estavam preocupados com feitiços e sim com seu coração.

\- Eu sei, mas é tão engraçado assistir a guerra de olhares entre vocês pra decidir quem cortou melhor os vermes.

Draco fez uma careta, até ele reconhecia que aquele tinha sido um momento bizarro.

\- Granger é muito mais civilizada que Potty e Weasel, ela não vai me atacar. E deve estar estudando na biblioteca, ela vai ter um exame de aritimancia em duas semanas.

Pansy escolheu não comentar que ele sabia demais da programação de estudo de sua "inimiga", mas não queria estragar o bom humor do amigo. Há algum tempo que ele não estava tão animado, até a cor de suas bochechas tinha melhorado, ele andava tão pálido que parecia que ia cair doente a qualquer momento.

\- Então se divirta com os caldeirões, menino das poções. – Ela provocou, vendo-o se afastar com um sorriso.

X~x~X

Assim que chegou no laboratório, Draco viu que suas estimativas estavam erradas. Granger estava ali, provavelmente cuidando de uma poção importante, já que um caldeirão fervia e ela consultava um livro enorme e empoeirado. Ele largou sua mochila na bancada e se aproximou, franzindo o nariz.

\- Bom dia, Draco. – Ela disse, olhando-o com o canto dos olhos castanhos.

Ele ignorou a saudação, cruzando os braços.

\- Granger, por que sua poção cheira como Potter? – Ele perguntou, chegando mais perto do caldeirão, apurando o olfato e percebendo outras coisas. – Como Potter e você… é perigoso fazer misturas com as fluídos corporais. Severus não vai ficar contente e…

Draco sabia que tinha algo muito errado quando a viu sorrir como um gato que olhava um rato, perdendo o interesse no livro e focando-se nele.

\- O quê? – Ele perguntou, estranhando o comportamento dela.

\- Isso é amortentia, Draco. – Ela disse, deixando de olhar o livro para olhar para ele.

O jovem tinha certeza que seu rosto entraria em combustão espontânea. Não era possível, ele perdeu a fala e o chão. Seu corpo tremia como se fosse ter um colapso.

\- Oh, Draco, se acalme. – Hermione pediu, vendo toda a cor vermelha de embaraço sumir do rosto do loiro, substituída por uma palidez assustadora, até os lábios estavam brancos.

\- Por favor, não conte pra ele. – Pediu desesperado, com lágrimas nos olhos, que não soube de onde vieram. – Não conte para ninguém… eu, eu… faço o que quiser.

\- Como quiser, Draco. Não precisa se preocupar. – Ela garantiu, mas ele já estava saindo da sala como se dementadores o estivessem perseguindo.

Hermione suspirou, irritada.

\- Garotos são tão idiotas. – Ela pensou, como podia fugir quando ela estava ali pronta para beijá-lo e levá-lo para Harry? O moreno iria saltar de alegria ao saber que o loiro gostava dos dois, eles estavam nesse impasse há mais de um ano, ambos queriam Malfoy, mas estavam certos que não iam conseguir nada com ele além de uma risada sarcástica e uma dispensa vergonhosa. Bem, agora podiam tê-lo se fossem cautelosos e espertos.

O que nenhum dos dois percebeu foi um dos alunos do quarto ano de Ravenclaw que estava no corredor, chocado com o que tinha acabado de ouvir. Draco Malfoy estava apaixonado por seus dois rivais? Isso era tão romântico, o rapaz pensou, suspirando.

X~x~X

Severus estava muito feliz entre seus dois maridos no sábado pela manhã. Remus tinha cumprido sua promessa e cuidado muito bem dele e de Sirius na noite anterior, ele sempre se deliciava com a resistência do lobo para lidar com eles, quem via o rosto calmo e agradável do lobo não imaginava como podia ser demandante e rude na cama. Estava planejando passar o dia todo entre os braços dos dois, mas é claro que algo tinha que dar errado, acordou com a voz irritada de Riddle, chamando-o a todo o pulmão.

\- Severus! Severus Snape, saia da cama cheia de pulgas e venha me atender imediatamente. – O homem disse.

\- Ignore-o. – Sirius pediu, apertando o braço sobre sua cintura, conhecendo bem o especialista em Artes das Trevas, devia ter quebrado a unha ou algo do tipo. O cara era poderoso, mas um verdadeiro pé no saco.

\- Severus, é Draco. Temos uma situação. – Essas três palavras fizeram os três homens pularem da cama e procurarem alguma roupa.

Severus chegou a lareira de Grimmauld Place em tempo recorde.

\- O que há de errado? Ele caiu daquela maldita vassoura de novo, não é?

\- Não é isso… realmente precisa vir pra cá. Eu estava tentado a chamar Lucius Malfoy, mas acho que ele sairia pela escola lançando avadas nos estudantes.

\- O que aconteceu? – Remus perguntou, enquanto Severus voltava para o quarto para colocar uma roupa decente.

\- Alguém espalhou cartazes pela escola, sobre Malfoy e seus interesses amorosos. – Riddle disse, parecendo irritado. – São bem maldosos, pessoalmente, me sinto tentado a soltar os slytherins para caçar leões. A senhorita Parkinson parece especialmente sedenta de sangue.

Remus rosnou, não para proteger seus leões, mas para proteger Draco. Ele era seu filhote tanto quanto Harry, se alguém em sua casa o estava prejudicando ia conhecer seu lado alfa. Riddle era o responsável por Slytherin quando Severus não estava, se ele teve que controlá-los para não atacarem outros alunos, a coisa não devia estar bonita na escola.

X~x~X

Harry Potter sempre teve amor a vida, e nesse caso, soube que a melhor coisa a se fazer quando um Severus Snape com sede de sangue entrava na sala era se esconder atrás de sua chefe de casa. Hermione, por outro lado, só continuou sentada, enxugando os olhos chorosos com um lenço.

\- Pequeno covarde! – O homem disse, brandindo um panfleto e parecendo disposto a matá-lo. – Como se atreve a fazer isso? Como pôde? Vou contar para sua mãe e ela vai te matar, se eu te deixar vivo até lá, é claro.

\- Não fomos nós! – Hermione disse, batendo o pé e muito brava, cortando a ira do professor. – Eu nunca, nunca faria isso. Eu não disse para ninguém, nem para o Harry. Mas agora ele nunca vai acreditar nisso.

Harry teve coragem de sair de trás de McGonagall para abraçar Hermione, que estava realmente desesperada.

\- Severus, não foi ela. Não fui eu. Por que eu faria algo tão cruel? Eu posso ser distraído, mas não sou burro, é claro que eu sei que não teria a menor chance com Draco Malfoy se fizesse uma piada desse tipo.

Severus olhou para o folheto onde estava a foto de Draco com corações voando olhando para Granger e Potter. A legenda era maldosa ao extremo, fazendo-o parecer um idiota que só queria chamar a atenção dos dois leões, que jamais o olhariam porque era muito patético. O pocionista olhou para Harry, o conhecia desde criança, assim como Draco, ele não estava mentindo, não faria algo assim, menos ainda a menina a seu lado.

\- Eu acredito em vocês. – Ele sentenciou.

\- Mas Draco não vai! – Hermione reclamou, com lágrimas escapando dos olhos. – Agora ele vai me odiar e vai querer só o Harry… ou nem ele.

\- Pare de ser dramática. – Severus disse. – Ele vai superar.

Hermione parecia duvidosa e Harry também. Houve uma batida na porta e Riddle entrou praticamente arrastando um menino do quarto ano pelo colarinho da camisa.

\- O senhor Pendle aqui tem algo a confessar.

O olhar que o menino recebeu de Harry e Severus quase o fez desejar a morte, mas não tinha sido ele afinal de contas.

\- Não fui eu! Eu juro! Diga a eles professor. – O menino pediu a Riddle, que bufou.

\- Parte da culpa é sua, então, não me olhe com essa cara. Isso é para aprender a não sair fofocando. – O professor de Defesa disse. – Mas ele está certo, ele não fez os folhetos, para o bem de sua saúde.

\- Não fiz! Eu não tinha ideia que elas iam fazer isso. – O menino disse, chocado. – Eu só comentei que era romântico, quer dizer… é fofo. Elas ficaram rindo, eu juro que eu não sabia. Foi horrível, elas estavam com inveja porque vocês ganham da nossa casa, o que é ridículo, nem sempre o mais esperto está em Ravenclaw, como ficou claro. Que vergonha.

Hermione o olhou, sem coragem de ficar brava. Bagunçou seus cabelos.

\- Não devia sair comentando esse tipo de coisa, mas não é sua culpa que as… quem mesmo? – Ela perguntou, carinhosamente, fazendo Severus e Riddle levantarem as sobrancelhas por conseguir arrancar três nomes do menino, que ele estava hesitando em dizer com medo de colocar as amigas em problemas. – Oh, sério? A culpa é delas, não se preocupe.

O menino saiu, escoltado por Riddle. Hermione deixou as lágrimas de lado e ficou com uma expressão pensativa.

\- Professor, poderia me emprestar Pansy Parkinson? – Ela perguntou a Severus, ganhando um olhar aprovador do homem.

\- Sim, vingança é sempre algo que a anima. – Severus disse, ganhando um olhar indignado da chefe dos leões.

\- Ei, e eu?

Hermione fez uma careta.

\- É coisa de garota, Harry. – Ela decretou.

Severus achou que o menino realmente não era burro quando acatou o que Granger disse e sorriu docilmente. Realmente esperto.

X~x~X

Draco estava se escondendo em casa. Ele sabia que era ridículo, mas simplesmente não se sentia bem para voltar para a escola e lidar com os cochichos e olhares maliciosos. As risadas e escárnio foram demais para ele, o príncipe de gelo tinha derretido e se recolhido a seu quarto, o mais seguro de todos, em Malfoy Manor. Sua mãe estava misteriosa, recebendo e enviando corujas o dia todo, foi seu pai quem bateu na porta e o achou escondido debaixo das cobertas.

\- Filho? – Lucius chamou. – Posso falar com você?

\- Claro, pai. Prefiro Beauxbatons, mas acho que Salem nos Estados Unidos seria mais sensato se realmente não quero que a vergonha me acompanhe.

Lucius levantou uma sobrancelha para seu filho, com um olhar cético.

\- Vou fingir que não ouvi essa loucura sentimental. É claro que te deixamos vir para casa para o fim de semana e uma folga da confusão na escola, mas vai voltar para Hogwarts.

Draco engoliu em seco e fez seus olhos mais chorosos possíveis.

\- Pai, por favor, não me faça voltar lá. Todos sabem… eles sabem. – Draco implorou, realmente não queria enfrentar isso.

\- Bem, mas não foram eles que fizeram aquela coisa tão… odiosa.

\- O pior é que eles sabem. Vão usar isso contra mim em algum momento. – Draco argumentou. – E aquelas três palhaças de azul vão pagar por isso, Pansy e eu já resolvemos tudo, ah, vai quebrar os negócios dos pais delas, não é? Se não me engano, Merrythrope é um dos nossos fornecedores de abóbora para o suco engarrafado… podemos fali-los, não é? Por favor.

\- Isso já está feito, é claro. Que tipo de pai acha que eu sou? – Lucius fungou, indignado.

\- Já sei, já sei… só confirmando.

\- Mas, a coisa é que Malfoys conseguem o que querem. Se quer Granger e Potter, então, tem que ir pegá-los.

\- Eles estão juntos. Ela é melhor que eu em quase todas as disciplinas, é insanamente inteligente e tão bonita. E ele? É o garoto de ouro da escola, filho do melhor apanhador, do melhor auror, aquele que quebrou todos os recordes do pai na escola e é… Harry Potter, o menino que é famoso desde bebê porque seu primeiro sinal de magia foi rebotar a maldição da morte dirigida ao pai no meio do Beco Diagonal.

\- Tem razão, ainda não são bons o suficiente para você. – Lucius disse, dando de ombros. – Mas já dá para o gasto.

Draco riu com o tamanho da cara de pau do pai.

\- Vamos lá, você é especial. E eles tem que se ajoelhar e agradecer a cada entidade que os ama para que você gostasse deles, é muita sorte.

\- Então, está me dizendo para seduzir dois leões? Depois de todas as brigas que teve com meu padrinho?

Lucius teve a graça de parecer sem graça.

\- O problema não era que eram dois ou que eram leões, ainda que isso seja muito desagradável. A coisa é que demorei para confiar que o lobisomem não ia machucá-lo, e Black? Francamente, ainda o desaprovo.

\- Viu só?

\- A questão é que aguento o primo desleixado da sua mãe porque seu padrinho é família. Pode namorar quem quiser Draco, desde que isso te faça feliz.

\- Mamãe te obrigou a dizer isso, não é? – O rapaz perguntou, com um sorriso malicioso.

\- Sob penas terríveis se eu não fizesse… mas eu chegaria nesse ponto por mim mesmo em uns anos. – Lucius garantiu, fazendo uma careta. – A verdade é que não queria que namorasse nem os dois, nem ninguém por mais uns anos.

\- Não me diga! Nunca tinha percebido. – Draco disse, com sarcasmo, mas ganhando um afago no rosto do pai e apreciando o contato. Lucius tinha razão, ele era Draco Malfoy, não ia desistir só porque algumas idiotas não podiam lidar com o fato de que ele era mais sexy e inteligente que elas e poderia ter Potter e Granger se quisesse.

X~x~X

Pansy estava olhando para Harry e Hermione como um predador perigoso quando os encontrou abraçados numa arquibancada olhando o céu.

\- Olhe só quem eu encontrei num momento de intimidade.

Harry revirou os olhos.

\- Abraçar alguém dificilmente é uma intimidade tão grande assim, Parkinson.

\- Olá, Pansy. – Hermione disse, alegremente. As duas tinham ficado amigas, tão estranho na opinião de Harry.

\- Ei, Granger. Soube de fonte fonte fidedigna que Draco voltou hoje para a escola, já aterrorizou alguns corvos, e está procurando por vocês dois.

\- Ele vai nos aterrorizar também? – Harry perguntou.

\- Eu não sei, mas se comportem. Não querem mesmo saber o que as serpentes fazem quando alguém machuca o Draco… aquilo foi brincadeira de criança, Granger.

Hermione assentiu, levemente preocupada.

\- Ah, e onde ele está?

\- Podia procurar naquela sala que sei que os dois gostam de usar, que todos os casais espertos de Hogwarts usam… aquela que fornece tudo o que precisa.

Harry e Hermione coraram ao saber que alguém os tinha visto entrando na Sala Precisa, afinal, geralmente já começavam a se animar no corredor. Os dois se dirigiram a sala de mãos dadas, afinal, iriam fazer isso juntos. Desde o incidente com os cartazes, os dois temiam que a publicidade e a perseguição de que foi alvo tivessem feito Draco perder o interesse, afinal, toda aquela pressão podia ter feito o loiro associá-los a coisas ruins. Os dois se olharam com desconfiança antes de Harry segurar a maçaneta da porta e abri-la, coisa estranha, já que normalmente quando a sala estava sendo usada, ninguém podia entrar.

\- Realmente é uma sala bem interessante. – Ouviram a voz de Draco, que estava sentado de pernas cruzadas numa cama enorme. – Além de copiar meu quarto na mansão trouxe justamente quem eu queria ver.

Harry ladeou a cabeça, sorrindo.

\- Isso pode ter sido Parkinson.

Draco deu de ombros.

\- Mágicas, lacaios… o resultado me agrad que importa.

\- Então, por que estamos aqui? – Hermione perguntou, lançando um olhar para a porta, eu tinha sumido, isolando-os do mundo.

\- Porque quero saber como é sentir o cheiro dos dois de perto e não numa poção. – Draco disse, com um sorriso sexy, se reclinando na cama. – Eu sempre vou dormir no meio, só para deixar claro.

Hermione mordeu os lábios, já pensando em coisas indecentes, mas foi Harry quem avançou para o loiro, empurrando o peito dele de leve, terminando de deitá-lo na cama e ajoelhando-se sobre sua presa, com um joelho de cada lado do quadril estreito de Draco.

\- Pode ter o que quiser, Draco… mas já vou avisando, sou realmente ciumento.

\- Sim, ele é. – Hermione disse, tirando os sapatos, mas sem desgrudar os olhos dos dois. – E eu sou uma voyeur.

Draco sorriu para ela, já tinha imaginado isso tantas vezes, era perfeito demais. Agarrou a gravata de Potter e o puxou em direção a si mesmo, trazendo-o perto o bastante para que suas respirações se mesclassem.

\- Ouviu a dama, Potter. Ela gosta de ver. – Disse, com provocação antes de lamber os lábios do moreno e ter seus lábios atacados num beijo voraz, ganhando um gemido de Hermione.

Sim, Malfoys podiam ter tudo afinal de contas.


End file.
